


Spoilers

by bestofbucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofbucky/pseuds/bestofbucky
Summary: The Avengers want to know what has got you so mad. Does not contain any actual spoilers for anything.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Spoilers

Stomping into the room you dump your bag on the floor. The loud noise causes a few heads to turn in your direction but you ignore it. All you want is a cup of tea to calm yourself down. 

Clint traipses in behind you, his eyes cast downwards at the floor but a hint of amusement is shown in the upwards curve of his lips. He stays out of your way as you aggressively open and slam cupboards.

By now every conversation has come to a halt and all eyes are on you. 

‘I’m not a fucking museum exhibition, stop staring and carry on with your lives.’ You grunt at them all continuing to loudly make your tea until you hear your name being called softly.

‘What?’ Looking up you see them all still staring at you.

‘Everything ok?’ Steve asks you hesitantly.

‘Does everything look ok to you?’ you grumbled.

‘No it definitely does not.’ Sam chuckles under his breath causing Nat to hit him round the back of the head.

You stop everything and scowl at Sam, you slowly walk around the counter and make your way over to him.

‘What did you say bird boy because I’ve got a few choice words I-’

‘Woah! Hey, let’s take a few steps back now.’ Bucky stood up and placed himself in front of you. He guides you backwards until he feels you relax slightly. ‘You want to tell us what happened doll?’ His soft voice is almost hypnotic in the way it calms you but his words just cause you to think about the incident again and you clench your fists together.

You pause and glance over at Clint ‘If I tell them are you going to open your big mouth halfway through and spoil it?’ Clint can’t hold back his laughter as he raises his hands in surrender. 

‘Come on, tell the group. What did Legolas do?’ Tony jokes.

‘Well.’

‘Here we go.’ Sam smirks and you lunge at him ready to attack, only to be held in place by Bucky who gives you a stern look.

‘I’m on the edge of my seat here, tell us what happened.’ Wanda’s soothing voice convinces you to try again.

Taking a deep breath you continue, ‘Clint and I were talking about movie night.’

‘Ahh yes, I do love this little tradition of yours. I have to admit I try to time my visits here so I can partake in this event.’ Thor interrupts but you know better than to try any sort of attack on him so you settle with a death stare.

‘With all due respect, it has been exactly two minutes and thirty-three seconds since you two came into the room and we are still unclear on what it is that has angered you.’ Vision interjects and you roll your eyes.

‘In other words let the woman speak.’ Bruce exaggerates and your heart warms at how sweet he is. However, It’s not long before the irritation overtakes you once more as you think back to what happened.

‘As I was saying.’ You glare around the room only to be met by smirks and amused faces, riling you up further. ‘We were talking about movie night and Clint asked me what film I was going to pick. So I told him I was thinking about picking Titanic. I was bout to say that I haven’t watched it but blabbermouth over here decided to interrupt me and spoil the fucking movie.’ You glare at Clint who just laughs. 

‘What, did he tell you the boat sinks?’ Rhodey pipes up and you feel your heart rate start to increase, none of them can help the smiles that start to form on their faces or the chuckles that escape their lips. If it was anyone else standing in your position then you would probably find it hilarious, you knew they were winding you up but there was nothing you could do except let them.

‘You know that movie has been out for over twenty years now?’ Natasha teased intentionally adding to your frustration.

They all continue to joke about it between themselves, adding onto what each other say and driving you to the edge.

‘You can all go to hell.’ You can’t take anymore, you shoot daggers at them all but your face softens when you look at Bucky, ‘except you, you support me right?’

Bucky takes a moment to glance around the room, he notices everyone’s amusement and seems to make a decision in his head. ‘Baby if you made us watch Titanic we would already be in hell.’ He laughs and that’s the last straw, you storm out the room giving them all the finger as most of them are on the floor laughing. 

‘Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you joined the joking but, that’s your girl?’ Sam chuckles, still recovering from Bucky’s response. Bucky simply shrugs his shoulders.

‘What can I say, angry sex is the best.’ Bucky laughs as he ducks away from the pillows and various objects being thrown at him. Each Avenger making their own comment. Sam’s ‘you dirty dirty dog,’ being one of the loudest. One small item comes flying at his face from Natasha’s direction and he sends a wink her way after realising it’s a condom before finally turning around and hurrying after you.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr username is the same @bestofbucky :)


End file.
